finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Punch
.]] '''Goblin Punch' (ゴブリンパンチ, Goburin Panchi), also known as Goblin Attack, is a recurring ability of Goblin-type monsters and is a Blue Magic spell. It tends to have a random factor affecting its damage. It usually deals more damage if the caster's and the enemies' levels are the same. Oftentimes the spell costs no MP and deals non-elemental physical damage. The Goblin Punch is likely inspired by Germanic mythology where troll and goblin creatures often fought bare-handed. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Goblin Punch is used by the Goblin summon, which deals heavy damage to Goblin-type enemies, while only dealing 1 damage to every other creature. In the Nintendo DS version, Goblin Punch instead deals moderate non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy V Goblin Punch costs 0 MP and deals massive damage to enemies with a level equal to the caster's. Otherwise it deals damage equal to what the fight command would normally do, except it ignores rows. In addition, if the player has the Excalipoor equipped and uses this spell, the coding that causes the Excalipoor to do 1 damage will be ignored, allowing one to potentially deal massive damage. Final Fantasy VII Learned as an Enemy Skill from the Goblin enemy, Goblin Punch deals damage equal to 75% of a regular physical attack, but x8 of the damage if the target is of equal level, and requires no MP to use. The skill can also be of use at the Gold Saucer Battle Square if one is unlucky enough to have their weapon broken. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Five versions of Goblin Punch can be obtained by Zack. The base Goblin Punch has Zack wind up for several seconds before unleashing a powerful attack. It uses 10 AP. Iron Fist is a slightly stronger Goblin Punch that also costs 10 AP. Magical Punch costs 99 MP and inflicts more damage the closer Zack is to max MP. Hammer Punch costs 99 AP and does higher damage as Zack is closer to max AP. The strongest form, Costly Punch, expends 1/128th of Zack's max HP, doing greater damage as Zack is low on HP, and costs no AP. However, it will deal 0 damage if Zack's HP is greater than 1.11x his max HP. Even if he is at max HP, Costly Punch often does 9999 damage (up to 99,999 if Zack can break the damage limit). Goblin Punch can be stolen from the boss in mission 4-4-4, and one can also be obtained in the waterfall minigame near Gongaga. Final Fantasy IX Quina can learn Goblin Punch by eating a Goblin or Goblin Mage. The damage dealt increases the closer the caster's level is to the target's. It is also affected by the caster's strength and the target's Defense, as well as any status effects. The ability costs 4 MP to use. If the caster's level is not the same as the target's level, then the damage formula follows the normal Blue Magic formula. If the level is the same, it uses the following formula instead: : Base = 20 : Bonus = (Mag + Lv) ... + Mag) / 8 + (Mag + Lv) : Damage = Base * Bonus Final Fantasy XI Called Goblin Rush, all Goblins have this ability as a sort of innate weapon skill. It is a three-hit attack that deals heavy physical damage and has a knockback effect that interrupts spell casting. It is available to level 81 Blue Mages, costing 76 MP, but standing out amongst Goblin Punch moves for being devastatingly powerful when used in a Skillchain. Final Fantasy XII Goblin Punch is not available to the player, but the Baknamy of the Nabreus Deadlands and the Necrohol of Nabudis use it as a special skill. It is not a very powerful attack. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Although ''Revenant Wings has no Blue Magic, Goblin Punch is the Esper Goblin's attack and deals basic damage. ''Final Fantasy XIII The enemies Munchkin, Goblin, and Borgbear use the ability Goblin Punch. The ability deals moderate physical damage. This ability is only used when Munchkin, Goblin, and Borgbear have status enhancements bestowed on them. Final Fantasy Tactics Gobbledyguck is the only enemy that can naturally use '''Goblin Punch'; however, both Black Goblin and Goblin can also use it when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It does damage equal to the user's max HP - current HP. See also enemy abilities. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Goblin Punch is learned from Goblins. Damage is done based on the character's Attack, and then slightly varied positively or negatively. Its base attack power is higher than a regular attack. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift No longer a Blue Magic skill, Goblin Punch does damage ignoring Defense. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Dissidia Final Fantasy Bartz Klauser can use Goblin Punch while in EX Mode. It is a short-ranged HP attack performed by pressing R + . The attack deals extra Bravery damage to enemies who are the same level as the user. It is the fastest HP attack in the game and executes almost instantly. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gallery it:Pugno Goblin Category:Blue Magic Category:Enemy Abilities